she's a fallen starlight
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Tidak ada afeksi yang mampu mengembalikan bintang-bintang ke manik violetnya—byakuya ω hisana


**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

**warnings.** ooc, typo(s), canon, iseng-iseng ada selipan metafora (kalo bener)

* * *

**she's a fallen starlight**

(Dia putus asa.)

Sore itu, Byakuya—lagi-lagi—menemukan istrinya meringkuk duduk di atas batu, menerawang menembus tembok kokoh di depannya. Suara koi berenang damai menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemani.

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu. Metodis, Hisana akan duduk di batu besar favoritnya, bermeditasi sejak matahari bersembunyi malu-malu di barat sampai tergelincir masuk ke dasar bumi. Setiap hari, setiap saat. Tak peduli kakofoni macam apa yang sedang heboh melanda kediaman megahnya. Mau gempa tremor atau meteor jatuh pun istri mungilnya akan setia duduk tenang di kolam itu.

_Mungkin_, mulut batin Byakuya mengerucut, _Hisana lebih senang menumpahkan perasaan kepada rumput yang bergoyang daripada denganku._

.

.

(Kembang api itu tak lagi hadir di sini.)

Suara mangkuk keramik beradu dengan sumpit kayu menjadi lagu makan malam hari ini. Tanpa suara melodik Hisana, Byakuya gelisah dalam _seiza_-nya. Salah tingkah. Apakah dia teman makan malam yang buruk? Apakah presensinya mengintimidasi istrinya? Baja tajamnya melirik sekilas pada sosok mungil di depannya, asyik mengunyah nasi pulen dan ikan asin dalam diam.

"Bagaimana harimu?" memulai pembicaraan tak pernah menjadi bakat Byakuya.

Satu.

Dua.

"Baik, Byakuya-_sama_. Bagaimana dengan Anda? Masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Tentu saja ada jutaan lembar kertas menumpuk dan melambai-lambai minta diurus oleh Byakuya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Byakuya apa adanya.

Berulang-ulang setiap hari, di jam yang sama. Pertanyaan dan jawaban yang serupa. Bahkan jeda yang sudah ia terka, dua detik.

Pasangan itu kembali dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Dan pria berambut kelam itu merindukan percakapan hangat mereka. Seperti malam-malam yang lalu, ditemani gugus Polaris di angkasa.

.

.

(Tangannya sangat dingin, seperti bersentuhan dengan mayat.)

Kesempatan untuk saling menyentuh amat terbatas. Konservatif pemikirannya, Hisana meminta kamar terpisah sejak malam pengantin. Jika mereka adalah pengantin baru yang dijodohkan lewat perantara lembar Polaroid, tentu permintaan ini akan dimaklumi. Namun mereka ini kasus langka—pangeran es dan gadis tanpa alas kaki yang disatukan oleh benang merah di kelingking masing-masing—dan Byakuya memprotes ini dengan gayanya sendiri.

Awal dari malam-malam yang dijanjikan kehidupan pernikahan tentu dimulai dari sentuhan. Insting laki-laki mendorong Byakuya untuk memulai.

Dan pria itu berjengit dari sensasi menusuk di ujung saraf jemarinya.

"Astaga, Hisana! Kau dingin sekali. Kemarilah, aku ambilkan selimut untukkmu."

Dengan semangat untuk menyenangkan istri barunya, Byakuya menyelimuti Hisana dengan selimut futon ke sekujur tubuh. Istrinya terlihat mungil dan rapuh dalam gunungan selimut tebal. _Hanya kali ini_, repetitif Byakuya, _hanya kali ini_.

Namun kesempatan itu tak pernah datang. Dan Byakuya sempat berpikir apakah dia sedang menikahi mayat hidup.

.

.

(Bintang kejora itu seperti tertiup masa.)

Tabir personal itu semakin terkuak dari waktu ke waktu. Tidak ada afeksi yang mampu mengembalikan bintang-bintang itu ke matanya. Dia hampa, kosong, tapi menolak untuk diisi. Seperti botol yang tutupnya disumpal gabus. Gabus yang mengganggu. Gabus yang perlu dicairkan.

Byakuya menganggap bahwa Hisana adalah tandingannya—bahkan lebih. Sedingin-dinginnya eksterior yang ditampilkan Byakuya, hatinya masih lebih lembut dibandingkan milik istrinya. Hisana sangat, sangat, sangat apatis. Dia berkubang dalam masalahnya sendiri tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sang suami telah memeras keringat untuk membahagiakannya.

_Hell_, bahkan Byakuya tidak bisa menebak apa isi kepala Hisana.

Tapi bukan Kuchiki Byakuya kalau berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia memilih Hisana dari Inuzuri sebagai teman hidupnya. Kebahagiaan bukan undian berhadiah, namun suatu keadaan yang harus diperjuangkan.

Dan dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Byakuya butuh Hisana, dan Hisana butuh Byakuya. Sesederhana itu.

**tamat**

* * *

**author's note. **kenapa dan kenapa saya selalu nulis cenderung ke angst. emang berjiwa galau saya orz.


End file.
